Life can be complicated 2
by xxsillyxx
Summary: Samantha Brooklyn Poynter is the youngst of Dougie Poynters triplets. Andrew and Ryan are her brothers. She falls in love with lead singer of All Time Low, Alex Gaskarth but is she as stong as her mother? And what will happen when it all falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the followup to Life can be complicated and hey it is pretty good :) So read and review_**

Growing up I was taught that everybody was equal. That is a lesson that is important to a triplet. My parents were Dougie and Hayley Poynter. McFly no longer toured but they were managing other upcoming bands. My brothers were Andrew and Ryan. "Samantha Brooklyn Poynter, how many times do I have to tell you to clean up your room?" Hayley said from my door. I turned around and looked at her. "I am sorry mum" I smiled. "It is okay sweetie" she smiled. I walked over to my mirror. I looked like neither of my parents. I had shoulder long bright red hair, big green eyes and light brown freckles. I was skinny but I still had my forms. My mum wanted me to be a model but for now I just tried to be a normal 16 year old girl. I was lead cheerleader and student body president. I was the most popular girl at my school. I walked down the stairs. "Do you know what you wearing at dad's birthday party tonight?" my mum asked. I shook my head. "Here is your fathers card, go shopping" she smiled. I hugged her.

The dress I had bought was floor-length and sheath. The flow skirt featured a slit and the bodice along the one shoulder strap was shimmery. It was in a light blue color. I pulled on open toed silver shoes and straightened my hair. I walked down the stairs. Ryan and Andrew were standing there in their tuxedoes. "Wauw sis you look pretty" Ryan smiled. "You look amazing honey" my mum smiled. I blushed. "Let's go" I mumbled. We drove to an amazing hotel. Tonight was my dad's 40 year birthday and the only way to celebrate that was with a huge party. We walked into the ball room. The place was packed with celebrities. Mainly the bands McRecords were managing. It was bands like Simple Plan, fall out boy, we the kings, Hey Monday, the Friday night boys, good charlotte and others. My dad was standing with the others from the band. I walked over to him. "Happy birthday dad" I hugged him. "Thank you darling" he smiled. "It still surprises me that you created something that beautiful" Danny laughed. They all laughed. Several bands were on stage performing for my dad including All Time low and did I mention how freaking hot the lead singer was. Right after them it was my turn to give a speech. I stood up on stage. "For those who don't know I am Dougie's only daughter and I am properly the luckiest girl in the world" I smiled as everybody clapped. "Even though I grew up with two brothers who did everything to make sure I didn't get the attention my parents were amazing to raise me" I looked at my parents. "When I was a little girl I had my own room and I was so afraid of the dark that I simply refused to sleep at all, then my dad would come into my room, sit down on the bed with his guitar and sing a song for me, of course one that McFly had written" I giggled. "So I tried to figure out what to say to my sweet dad but instead I decided I wanted to sing a song I wrote because I know my dad's big wish is for one of us children to follow in his footsteps. It won't be me seeing I suck at singing but for this one time I will give it a go" I smiled and picked up my guitar. I played over the strings.

Don't tell me love is something you won't try again,  
>that just not true.<br>But baby right now maybe what you needs a friend,  
>well I'm here for you.<br>I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,  
>whenever you call.<br>And I won't change my mind, no I'll see you through,  
>and I won't give up,<br>no I won't give up,  
>I won't give up on you.<p>

You need someone who knows you from the inside out,  
>the way I do.<br>I've seen you walk the wire never looking down,  
>I believe in you.<br>I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,  
>whenever you call.<br>And I won't change my mind, no I'll see you through,  
>and I won't give up,<br>no I won't give up,  
>I won't give up on you.<p>

I will be by your side.  
>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.<p>

And I won't give up,  
>no I won't give up,<br>I won't give up,  
>You can call it love,<br>I won't give up, on you

I placed the guitar in the stander again and walked off stage. My dad came over to me. "That was amazing honey" he hugged me. I laughed. "I love you dad" I smiled. "That is one talented daughter you have there" the lead singer of All Time Low said. I spun around and looked at him. We locked eyes together. "Samantha this is Alex Gaskarth" Dougie said. "Hi" I smiled. "I will go over to your mum" my dad said and walked away. "It was a beautiful song" Alex said. "Thanks it toke me a while to write it" I blushed. "So you want to dance?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to the dance floor. A slow song started playing. "Seems like this is going to be our song" Alex laughed. The song playing was my valentine by Martina McBride. I laughed. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You don't look like your parents" he stated. "No it's weird since my brothers look just like Dougie" I smiled. "So did you like our performing?"Alex asked. I nodded and looked him in the eyes and got completely lost. "How much would your brothers and dad beat me up if I kissed you?" he asked. "Pretty badly" I laughed. He gently caressed my cheek. I bit my bottom lip. Alex leaned down. "I wouldn't do that mate" Ryan said as he was dancing next to us with his girlfriend. Alex laughed. "Just wait before the night is over I will kiss you" he whispered. I giggled. As the song ended I walked up to the bar. Right next to the bar was doors to the porch. I grabbed my champagne glass and walked outside. "Finally I found you" Alex whispered from behind me. I giggled and spun around. "You sure did" I smiled. "So back in there we were sort of in the middle of something" he stepped closer to me. I stepped back and leaned against the railing. Alex walked over to me. "Don't think that I am doing this for a one night stand" he smiled. "If I thought that I would never let you kiss me" I smiled. He placed his hand on my neck and leaned down. At last our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. His gentle touch sent shivers down my back and as he broke apart every inch of my body was begging for more. "You certainly know your stuff" I whispered. "The right girl brings that out of me" he played with a wisp of my hair. I grabbed his phone and typed in my number. "You better call" I kissed his cheek and walked inside. It was impossible for me to stand still and I knew that I needed to stay clear from Alex or else I wouldn't be able to control myself. The party was a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with my phone ringing. I picked it up and mumbled some words. "Still asleep?" Alex's fresh voice said. "Yes but I lost my teddy bear" I whispered. "Want me to come and hold you?" he laughed. "Good luck getting past my parents" I closed my eyes. "I am downstairs with them" Alex chuckled. "What?" I asked. My door opened and he stood in the door. I opened one eye and looked at him. I moved closer to the wall. The door closed and Alex placed himself behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. "Will you sing to me?" I asked. He laughed and sang an old children's song. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up by somebody coughing. I looked up and looked at 3 unknown guys. "Now I am just guessing in the dark here, you are his band mates" I smiled. They nodded. I kissed Alex on the cheek. "I think you are wanted Alex" I smiled. He opened his eyes. "How can I not be?" he laughed. "Gaskarth you were supposed to be at band practice an hour ago" the guitarist said. "Samantha this is Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson and Zach Merrick" Alex sat up. "If you are naked then stay there" Jack joked. We laughed. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked. I shook my head. "I will stay here in bed all day" I giggled. "I will be back tonight beautiful" Alex kissed me gently before getting off bed. "Oh how wonderful life is" I giggled. "Honey your dad has informed me about a certain boy being in your room all morning" my mom said as she sat down on the bed. "We only fell asleep mum" I smiled. "Just be careful" she looked at me concerned. "Mum please we had this talk ages ago" I giggled. She nodded and walked outside.

I read the massage over and over again. I did not know Alex had this romantic side. I changed into skinny jeans and a small t-shirt. I ran down the stairs. "Good morning Samantha" Dougie said. "Oh is the world not just the most wonderful thing in life?" I smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I know that way of acting, you are in love" he said not sounding completely thrilled. "What? Me? No" I laughed and opened the fridge. "Dad, are you coming with us?" Andrew asked from the hallway. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Car shopping for Ryan" he smiled and kissed my cheek. "When will I get a new car?" I made my cutest puppy eyes. "Find a boyfriend who can fix your car" he laughed and walked out. I ran up the stairs and changed into something Alex would like. I pulled on a red and black checkered pleated mini skirt and a long sleeved black shirt and 5 inch black boots. I called Alex. "Hello princess" he said. I laughed. "Hi prince charming where are you at?" I asked. "Let me text you the address and then we can go out for lunch okay?" he asked. "Great see you in bit then" I hung up. I walked outside and drove with a cap to the address. It was a super cute little house. I knocked on the door. "Did you invite your one night girl?" a voice yelled from inside. I sighed. Alex opened the door. "You heard?" he asked. I nodded. "I am sort of known as a ladies' man and not many thinks I can be a one kind of guy" Alex looked me in the eyes. I nodded. "But I can, if you just will give me a chance" he smiled a little. "Fine but tell your friends to act nice or I will beat the crap out of them" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He laughed and kissed me back. "I want them to meet you" he intertwined our fingers. "Come on Alex they just don't like me" I sighed. "It is important that they like you because I want you as my girlfriend" he smiled. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend? Before we have been on a date?" I asked. "Yes" he laughed. "Okay great" I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. "Now let's get that sexy body of yours inside" Alex led me inside. I smiled as he kept holding on to my hands. "Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend, Samantha" he introduced us properly this time. They all looked oddly at me. "Your show yesterday was super cool" I smiled. "Thanks" Jack smiled. There was an awkward silence. My phone started ringing. "Hi Tom" I said as I picked it up. "Can you tell All Time Low that they have a show tonight?" he asked. "How did you know I was with them?" I asked. "Your dad told me" he laughed and hung up. "So Tom just told me that you guys have a show tonight and he wanted me to make sure that you actually show up" I smiled. "What if we have plans?" Rian asked. "Trust me you don't want to get on the bad side of those guys" I laughed. "Then we properly can't go out for lunch" Alex looked at me. "She can stay" Zach said. I lit up in a smile. It was a small thing but it was a small step to them accepting me. Their songs were really good. "So what do you think?" Alex sat down next to me. "You guys are really talented" I smiled. He intertwined our fingers. "How long have you guys been a band?" I smiled. "2 years but we have known each other our entire life" Jack laughed. "Cool" I smiled. My phone started ringing again. I looked at it and turned it off. "Somebody you don't want to talk to?" Rian asked. I laughed. "It was one of my classmates most likely calling me to tell me that I am going to be homecoming queen" I smiled. "Oh you are one of those" Zach smiled. "Those?" I asked confused. "Cheerleader, homecoming queen better than everybody else" he said. "No the reason why I am homecoming queen is that I don't make a difference between people, I am a triplet so I know how it feels to be the odd one out" I smiled. Alex played with a wisp of my hair. I giggled. We had a lot of fun that day hanging out and getting to know each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had been dating Alex for a month and I was surprised how great everything was going. His band mates and I were super cool with each other. My parents loved Alex. Ryan, Andrew, Jack and Alex were fixing my car together. I stood in the garage looking at Jack and Alex in old jeans and shirtless working on the car. "A penny for your thoughts" my best friend, Anna, said. I laughed. "Naughty thoughts" I laughed. I knew her reason for being there. She was madly in love with Jack and was just waiting for him to ask her out. "Hey honey we should go clubbing tonight" I looked at Alex. He turned around and looked at me. His hair was a mess and he was a bit sweaty. I bit my under lip. He laughed. "Sure babe" he smiled. "Want to come?" I looked at Anna. "I don't want to be the third wheel again" she whined. "Jack do you mind being Anna's date for the night?" I looked at him. "No not at all" he said without looking up but I knew very well that he was happy for me asking him, he also liked Anna but I had sworn to them both that I wouldn't tell anybody. I laughed. "Got any beer?" Alex asked. I looked at him. "I am not kissing you if you drink beer" I said. He walked over to me. "Then I just have to kiss you now" he leaned down and kissed me passionate. I laughed and gave him a beer. "Stop being so sexy" I kissed his nose.

I spun around in front of the mirror. I was wearing a black and white strapless dress. The bodice featured a dramatic criss-crossed graphics while the traditional tutu skirt added layers of flounce. A jewel bow accented the dropped waist. I was going to meet with Alex, Jack and Anna in front of the club in 10 minutes. I walked down the stairs in my 10 inch black high heels. "Are you going out like that baby girl?" my dad asked. "We are going clubbing dad" I smiled. "Are we still going to the museum tomorrow my little girl?" he asked. I laughed and hugged him. "Yes" I smiled. He handed me some money. "Have fun" he opened the door for me. I quickly walked to the club. Anna was standing with her arms crossed looking at a huge group of girls. "What on earth is going on?" I asked. "In the middle of the pile of girls there are Alex and Jack" she said. I knew that Anna was the jealous type and no matter how much I tried to deny it I was even worse than her. We waited until the guys had written autographs to everybody. "Why do I have a feeling that that right there isn't the face of my happy girlfriend?" Alex leaned down and kissed me softly. I scuffed at him and intertwined our fingers. We all walked inside. We were led to a table that they guys had ordered. "Are you mad about that outside?" Alex asked. "No no, which girl doesn't love to see her boyfriend surrounded by other girls?" I smiled. "Anna let's go dancing" I grabbed her hand and we walked to the dance floor. "How do I tell Jack that I like him?" she asked. I laughed. "He likes you too Anna just walk up there and kiss him" I smiled. "Are you serious?" she asked. I nodded. We looked up at the table. Jack was looking directly at us and Alex was talking to no other than one of his ex girlfriend. Alex and she walked outside after a while. I felt my heart sink. "Maybe later" Anna said. "No go on I will go up and buy a drink" I tried to smile. She hugged me and walked up to the table. I stood in the bar and watched them. Anna sat down next to Jack and did as I had told her and kissed Jack. I smiled a little and drank from my drink. I walked up to them. Jack looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Where did they go?" I asked. "Apparently her car won't start" he said. I nodded. "So are you two a thing now?" I looked at them. Anna blushed. "Ehm yeah if you want to" Jack looked at Anna. She nodded. They kissed again. "What did I miss?" Alex sat down. "They are a couple and we aren't" I tried to prevent my voice from shaking. "What?" he looked at me. "I thought I could do what my mum did, being with a rock star, but I am not as strong as she is" I sighed. "Samantha what happened?" he asked. "I saw you leaving with her" I sighed. "I helped with her car" Alex said. "Just forget it Gaskarth" I turned away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked around the house after school not knowing what to do with myself. It was 2 days since Alex and I had broken up and by God I missed him. He called all the time but I refused to pick it up. My family hated seeing me so upset but there was nothing they could do even though they tried. Lately my mum had been felling really sick and today they were at the hospital getting her checked. I hated the thought of my mum being sick; she was the rock in my life. That night my parents called us kids down to the kitchen. Andrew and Ryan were already there when I sat down. "As you know we were at the hospital today" Dougie started. I looked at them. "It turns out that your mother has breast cancer but they are very optimistic about her getting well again" he said his voice shaking a bit. I felt the tears pressing in my eyes. "It will be okay" she said and smiled reassuring at me. I walked upstairs after a while. I sat down on the bed and sighed. My phone rang. I picked it up. "Not now Alex!" I snabbed at him. "What is the matter Samantha?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about it" I sighed. "I am coming over" he said. "Fine" I hung up the phone. All the suddenly Alex was in my room again. He noticed my red puffy eyes and sat down next to me. He placed his arm around me. I sighed and cuddled up close to him. "What happened?" he asked concerned. "My mum has breast cancer" I whispered. "I am sorry to hear that" he said. "Thank you for coming over" I said. "I would do anything for you Samantha" he whispered. "It means a lot to me Alex" I sighed. "I have been thinking about you constantly so I am just happy to see you" he smiled a little. "What did my parents say when you got here?" I asked. "They asked if I was staying the night" he laughed. "And what did you say?" I looked him in the eyes. "That it all depended on you" he smiled. "Alex I really like you and maybe I overreacted in the club" I sighed. "No I should have thought of you being jealous" he smiled. "Do you have flaws?" I asked. "Yeah but you bring out the best in me" Alex smiled. "So I heard my dad talking on the phone about you guys going on a small tour for 2 months" I said. "Yes and I am actually going to ask your father if you can come with us, if you want to" he smiled. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

Alex's POV:

I walked down the stairs from Samantha's room. For the past two days I had been locked up in the house I shared with my band mates being miserable for having lost her and now she was back in my arms. I knew that convincing Dougie to give her permission to go away for 2 months was going to be extremely hard. He was in their office. I knocked on the door. "Alex how is she?" he smiled. "She is good and she forgave me, just like you said she would" I smiled. "She is a lot like her mother" he laughed. "You know I love your daughter very much" I started but realized it sounded like I was asking for permission to marry her. "What I mean is that I hate being apart from her and we were so lucky to get the mini tour and I was wondering if it was possible for us to take her with us?" I felt my voice shaking. "2 months is a long time for her missing school" he said. "Well I actually look it up and with a parent signature she can receive her homework over mail so she won't miss school" I smiled a little. "Don't you think she is too young to be on going away on tour with a band?" he asked. "I understand your concerns but I only want the best for her" I smiled. "Fine but if anything happens to her" he threatened but he smiled. "Thank you sir" I ran up the stairs to Samantha. She was sitting on her bed with her computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Writing on my blog" she smiled. "Anything about me?" I asked. "All about you" she kissed me. "So how does it sound to go away on tour for 2 months with me?" I looked her in the eyes. Samantha laughed and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back. I was always stunned by how beautiful she looked both on the inside and outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing light blue sweat pants and a tight sitting top. Today was the day where I was going with All Time Low on tour. I walked down the stairs with my bags in my hand. "Seems like yesterday it was me leaving for tour with your father" my mum hugged me. I giggled. "Now promise that you will call us every now and then" Dougie looked at me. "Of course" I hugged him. "And tell Alex we will beat him up if he doesn't treat you properly" Andrew laughed. I laughed and hugged my brothers. Alex was standing outside waiting for me. I opened the door and looked at him. "Already sad for leaving your family?" he asked as we sat down in the bus. "I feel so stupid" I blushed. "Have you never been away from them?" Jack asked. I shook my head. "Do you really have such a close relationship with your parents?" Rian asked. "They are the best thing in my life and I couldn't imagine being without them" I smiled. I had hoped for Jack and Anna to be a serious thing by the time we left for tour but sadly there just wasn't the right chemistry between them and I totally had respect for that but now I was the only girl on the bus with 4 guys. Alex intertwined our fingers. "I really like you" I looked him in the eyes. He smiled. "Not as much as I like you" he said. Even though I was certain about that I loved him I wasn't ready to tell him that. "Okay I am starving" I looked at them after a while. They laughed. Jack opened a fridge filled with food. "It is official, I love you jack" I laughed and found a sandwich with eggs and shrimps. When I turned around I noticed that Alex was now staring out the window looking a bit pissed. I sat down next to him and ate my sandwich in silence. The three others were in the back playing x-box. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. "No" he said quickly. "You are lying" I looked at him. "Don't you understand that I love you Samantha?" Alex looked at me. "And I love you Gaskarth" I said. "You do?" he asked. I laughed. "I have had other boyfriends but they don't make me feel so safe like you do" I cuddled up close to him.

"Kiddo, are you going to play with us?" Jack yelled. I laughed as I heard his nickname. "Is that okay with you?" Alex asked. "Sure if I can sketch you guys?" I smiled. "Sure" he laughed. We sat down in the back and I draw them playing x-box. "Can I see your picture?" Zach sat down next to me. "No" I hid my drawing. "Come on" he begged. "Fine" I giggled and showed it to him. "Is there something you can't do amazingly?" he teased me. "I can't sing or draw" I laughed. They all looked at me. "What I can't sing?" I looked at them. "It sounded amazing when you sang" Rian said. "Thanks" I blushed. "But I think you need to look closer at Jack's hair" Zach said. I looked at Jacks hair and my drawing and he was right. "Tell my Zach is there an artist hiding in you?" I smiled. He laughed. "Maybe a bit" he said. "Can I see something you have done?" I asked. "Yeah sure, let's get the guys some privacy" Zach laughed and walked to the front of the bus. I smiled and followed him. I was surprised by how amazing Zach things were. He was an incredible artist. "These are amazing Zach" I smiled. "Thanks I love drawing while we are waiting for the shows to start" he smiled. "So Alex admitted to being a ladies' man and I was just wondering how bad it was" I looked at him. "Let's just say that if there is a girl who is sexy Alex has been there" he looked at me. "Oh well isn't that just wonderful?" I asked being wonderfully sarcastic. Zach laughed. "But he really seem to be in love with you Samantha" he said. I couldn't help but to smile.

After the bus stopped we were shown to a hotel. We were all going to share a suite and the guys were so sweet to allow me to get the only room. Alex had been awfully quiet since we got off the bus. "What is the matter?" I asked him. "Nothing" he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Are you jealous again?" I looked him in the eyes. "No" he laughed. "Then why are you so silent?" I asked. "I am just afraid that my past will hunt me down and scare you away" he said honestly. "Alex what is it that you think will scare me away?" I asked. "I have just been an asshole early" he sighed. "Well luckily for you I like assholes" I smiled. Alex walked over to me. "I want to be the perfect guy for you Samantha" he smiled. "Alex I want you to be you and not perfect, I love you for all your flaws" I kissed his cheek. "I am the luckiest guy in the world" he smiled. "She is defiantly one to keep!" the guys yelled from the living room. I blushed. "Seems like the guys has gotten to like you" he laughed. "Well my sweet boyfriend let's go out to them" I laughed and walked over to the door. Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. "You look really pretty today" he smiled and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. "I am madly in love with you Alex" I whispered as I walked out the door. I sat down next to Jack and rested my head on his shoulder. "Tired Sam?" he asked. "Totally" I laughed. "Who is ready for dinner?" Rian asked. I jumped up on my feet. "Me" I said. They all laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hayley's POV:

I was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes as I heard Andrew and Ryan wander out the door. I laughed. It was unreal to think about the fact that I had three 17 year old kids. I didn't feel old but truth to be told I was 40. It was incredible how easy life had been except for raising three teenagers. Dougie sat down in the kitchen and looked at me like he did every single day. "What is on your mind wife?" Dougie asked. I smiled. "Just how wonderful life is" I giggled. "You know soon the house will be empty we could get another baby" He pulled me over to him. I laughed. "Or think of it like this, if the house is empty we can be like old times" I kissed him. "Are we really that old?" he laughed. "I think age has done you well mister Poynter" I intertwined our fingers. "We sure have had a wonderful life" Dougie smiled. "You are sounding like our life is over honey" I sat down on his lap. "There is so much left to happen" he laughed. "We are going to have a lot of fun" I smiled. "We most certainly are" he ran his hand up my thigh. "Are you insane? The boys can come home any moment" I laughed and shook my head. "They are staying the night at a friend's house" he placed me on the table. "What have gotten into you?" I laughed. "Shut up" he smirked at me and kissed me passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

I stood up from the kitchen floor. "Damn you still got it" I joked and looked at Dougie. "Of course I do" he kissed me. "You said another baby were you serious?" I asked. "In a way, I feared that you might get sad not having anybody here" he smiled. "I love you Dougie" I kissed him. "And I love you Hayley" he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I threw myself on my bed happily. I was home from the tour and I was tired and upset. As much as I had love being away from home I hated seeing how Alex always was surrounded by other girls. The last night we had gone to an after party and then all hell broke loss. We had been having a great time and then a young slutty girl asked my very drunken boyfriend to dance and he had said yes. So I was to sit and watch them grinned all over each other on the dance floor. When I got back to the bus I saw her written her number on his hand and then they kissed. I was heartbroken again. Jack had been so sweet to keep Alex away from me even though it had meant that Alex was pissed at him. My phone started ringing and Jack's id flashed over the screen. I picked it up. "Hi" I sighed. "So I really think you should talk to Alex" he said. "No" I said. "He is really upset Samantha, he is actually crying" Jack said. "I can never forgive him for cheating on me!" I snabbed at him. "Just at least come over here and tell him that" he sighed. I hung up the phone but ended up doing as he had told me too. I knocked on the door to their house. Jack opened the door. "Thank you" Jack hugged me quickly before leaving the house. I walked inside. I saw Alex on the couch with his head in his hands. Luckily the number was washed off his hand but it could still be in his phone. "Alex?" I sat down in the chair. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were all red and puffy. "So I think we need to talk" I sighed. "Can I say something first?" he asked. I shook my head. "I can handle many things Alex but I am used to being number one girl and I can't be number two" I looked at him. "You are never number two for me, I fucked up and I am never drinking again" he looked me in the eyes. "I don't think I can forgive you for this" I felt my voice shaking. "I love you Samantha" he sighed. I couldn't help but to smile a little. "Can we at least be friends?" I asked. "I can't just be friends with you" he looked me in the eyes. "Well" I got up from my seat. "Then I guess this is goodbye" I looked at my feet. "I won't stop fighting for you" he stood in front of me. We stood in silence for a long time. He caressed my cheek. I felt a tear running down my cheek. "Give me this one chance to change" Alex leaned his forehead against mine. "I don't know" I sighed. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that your feelings for me are over" he said. I looked him in the eyes. I loved everything about that boy. He was funny, sweet, caring, hot and just everything a girl would want. "If you ever do it again I will never forgive you" I mumbled. "I am never drinking again" he smiled a little. "I just wish I could be here all the time" I smiled. "You could always move in with us" he said. "Alex Gaskarth we just got back together and you are already asking me to move in and I am only 16" I laughed. "And I am only 18" he laughed. "Are you serious about this?" I asked. He nodded. "I will have to talk to my parents" I smiled. "Run off and let me see that sexy ass" he laughed and gently spanked my ass. I laughed and walked home.

"So mum and dad can I move in with Alex and the rest of the band?" I asked over dinner. Everybody looked at me as if I was insane. "You are only 16" Dougie looked at me. "You are always saying at I am so mature" I smiled. "Clearly not" Ryan mumbled. "Are you pregnant?" Hayley looked at me. I laughed. "No I am not that stupid" I said. "I don't want you to see Alex anymore Samantha" my dad said. "What? You guys totally supported us at the beginning" I looked at them. "He clearly isn't good for you honey" my mum said. "I am so tired of you guys treating me like a baby" I walked upstairs. I texted Alex and told him what had happened even though I knew he was at band practice and was not going to answer for the next couple of hours. I stared blankly at the wall and didn't notice my dad sit down on the bed. "You and Alex have already broken up 2 times, you must see why your mother and I are concerned" he said. "Dad, haven't you ever done anything crazy just because it felt right?" I asked. "I don't want my baby girl to get hurt" he admitted. "I have to learn from my mistakes and I am really certain that Alex is the one" I looked at him. "I am sorry honey you aren't moving" he said. "I thought you would understand dad you always do" I turned away from him. "I am only trying to protect you" he kissed the top of my head as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I guess in the back of my mind I always knew that at some point Alex would get tired of me being so depended on my parents and that he told me over a note! I had picked up the mail where there was a little note from Alex saying he wasn't certain about our relationship and that we needed a break. Everybody told me that it was okay to cry but I couldn't even cry. It was like somebody just had ripped me apart. The next two years of my life was just a blur. I would go to school, go home, and sit in my window and sleep. I had never understood why Alex had acted the way he had but that was going to change. I hadn't tried to contact him or anything. I had totally stopped looking at things from All Time Low. My new boyfriend, Jason, was a really sweet romantic and serious guy, clearly not my type. My family's life kept on moving. My parents were still as happy as ever. Ryan had a serious girlfriend and Andrew was enjoying the single life. I turned on my computer and decided to log on to my old mail account. Since the break up with Alex I hadn't used it meaning 2 years. What I saw was a huge surprise. Every day from the day he broke up with me he had sent me mails. I opened the first one.

I was completely surprised. For two years we had been avoiding each other but he had sent me mails every day. I knew I had his number on my phone still and decided to text him about meeting me at a local star bucks. I turned off my phone not wanting to know the answer. I changed into ultra slim fit jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. I pulled on my knee length boots and walked out the door. My entire body was shaking as I sat on star bucks. I had no idea what I was doing but I needed to find out what he meant about me sending a note. A breeze came in and messed up my hair. I knew it was him. My heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty. I looked up and saw him. He still looked amazing. His hair was a bit longer now. He removed his sunglasses and I noticed the glimpse in his eyes that I had loved so much was gone. "Alex" I stuttered completely lost of words. "Wauw you certainly grew up Samantha" he tried to smile but it was clear that it was only a half hearted smile. "So did you" I said. "I was surprised that you texted" Alex said. "I just got your mails today" I looked at the cup in my hands. "Oh" was all he said. "Why did you send me a note about us needing a break?" I whispered. "What? I never did that, you send me a note about wanting time alone" he said. I shook my head. "I loved you with all of my heart, why would I ever do that?" I looked him in the eyes. "So somebody sent those notes to break us apart" he stated. "I guess" I said. We sat in silence for a long time. "How have you been Alex?" I asked. "Touring a lot with the guys but terrible still I guess" he said honestly. "And you?" he asked. "I got a new boyfriend, his name is Jason. 2 months now" I looked away. "Do you love him?" Alex looked at me. "How can I ever love anybody like I loved you? So no but I am very fond of him" I sighed. "Samantha why won't you look me in the eyes?" he asked. "Because I am afraid" I toke a deep breath. "Afraid of falling in love again. Afraid of feeling anything again. I am sorry. I shouldn't have texted you" I ran outside. I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and forced me to look him in the eyes. "I missed you" he said. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug and kept his arms tight around me. After a while of standing like that he pulled me out a little. "Do you want to come to my place?" Alex asked. "Alex I have a boyfriend" I said knowing how it always would end with us alone. "Don't worry the guys are there" he said practically reading my thoughts. "Oh I totally miss the guys" I smiled a little. "Then come and have dinner with us" he smiled. "I would love too" I smiled and followed him to their place. The guys were playing x-box as we walked through the door. "Kiddo have you brought the coffee?" Jack yelled. "No but I brought something a lot more sexy" Alex laughed. I looked at him. The guys ran into the hallway. "Samantha Poynter?" Jack picked me up and spun me around. I laughed. Zach hugged me afterwards and finally Rian hugged me. "It is so nice to see you guys" I smiled. "How have you been?" they asked. "Well a lot better now" I laughed. "So you can talk to her after I have talked to her" Alex smiled. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I sat down on his bed. He sat down next to me. "So are you still living home?" Alex asked. "No, I moved out 7 months ago" I smiled. "So what are you doing now?" he asked. "I am studying and working" I said. "And hanging out with your boyfriend" he said. I nodded. "You lost weight" he stated letting his fingers run over my sides. I held my breath and nodded. "Don't worry we will feed you" he laughed. "I don't think Mason will like me hanging out with my ex" I said. Alex pushed me down and leaned over me. He was resting on his forearms. I started breathing heavily. "I have thought about you every day for 2 years now and I am not going to let some guy ruin that" he laughed. "I don't think this is a good idea" I whispered. He smirked at me and leaned down and kissed me. I relaxed as his lips touched mine. I filtered my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. The kiss became more passionate. He fumbled with my pants. I grabbed both his hands. "I still have a boyfriend" I looked him in the eyes. "Yeah you are right" he smiled. We had so much fun that night hanging out and talking like nothing had changed. Alex was the perfect gentleman and followed me home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you seriously going to spend time with him again?" Mason asked. It was a week ago since I had started hanging out with Alex and the guys and Mason was so super jealous. "Honey I am just friends with them and I love hanging out with them" I kissed him gently. "Is that why you have been acting so cold?" he asked. "Babe can we do this when I come home?" I asked. "And when is that?" Mason asked. "Ehm I might stay the night" I smiled. He stared at me. "Mason you have to trust me, there is nothing between Alex and I" that was a complete lie but hey what was I going to say? I looked in our full length mirror. "I can't wear this" I ran into the bedroom and changed into skinny black leather jeans and a black tank top. I pulled on my white leather jacket and walked out to Mason again. "You certainly look sexy for someone who is going to see your ex" he said bitterly. "Stop it" I ordered and walked outside.

The walk over to their apartment didn't take long seeing I was practically running. Alex was standing outside smoking. "Alex Gaskarth! Are you smoking?" I looked at him. "Most certainly not" he laughed and threw his cigarette away. "Wauw you look sexy" he grabbed me by the waist. "So this is your idea of friendship" Mason's voice said from behind us. I turned around. Mason was staring at me with his arms crossed. "Ehm Mason what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was on my way to work and instead I found my girlfriend in the arms of her ex" he said bitterly. "So there is something I have to tell you Mason, I am sort of back together with Alex" I nodded a bit. "Well, just have your shit out of the apartment by tonight" he said and walked away. "Crap" I sighed. "I thought you wanted to drop him?" Alex looked at me surprised. "Yes I do but I haven't anywhere to live now" I sighed. "So you haven't thought about the fact that my bed is huge and that I am constantly begging you to move in" he smiled. "And you are serious about that?" I asked. "Samantha I have loved you for over 2 years. I have just been waiting for you to move in" he smiled. "Well in that case I would love to live with you guys" I laughed. He dragged me with him inside. "Guys Samantha is moving in!" he said as we walked in the living room. "Seriously?" they laughed. I nodded. "Great then we have somebody to clean" Jack laughed. I laughed. "Are you insane?" I giggled. "Guys can you do me a favor?" I made my puppy eyes. "What?" Rian asked. "Mason sort of kicked me out and all my stuff is in that apartment. I really don't want to go there so will you guys come with me and pick it up?" I asked. They laughed. "Of course" Zach smiled. We walked over to the apartment. I quickly packed my things and started handing them to the guys. "I can't believe that you have this picture of us" Alex laughed and held up a photo of us kissing. It was taken when we just had started dating. "I love that picture, back then things were uncomplicated" I smiled and stood next to him. Alex wrapped his arm around me. "I love you Samantha Brooklyn Poynter" he said. I giggled. "It makes me so happy whenever you say that" I smiled. "You know you and I are going to have a great life" he said. "Wait Mr. Gaskarth, are you saying that you want a future with me?" I smiled. He nodded. "Oh my God" I hugged him tightly. He laughed. "Okay love birds! We are going now" Jack yelled. We laughed and followed him.


End file.
